La ultima llamada a la vida
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Misty piensa en el suicidio, lo tiene listo, y finalmente salta, sin embargo una ultima sorpresa la detendrá a la vida. Songfic Bright me to life


Mi vida estaba acabada, había pensado que nunca llegaría ese día, que al final todo sería una pesadilla, sin embargo no fue así. Es real, este dolor me está matando y no hay cura para él.

Solía pensar en ti en un niño, hiperactivo, idiota y olvidadizo, sin embargo me robaste el corazón, y ahora lo rompes en mil pedazos.

Es de noche y salgo de mi cama, mirando por la terraza, me inclino para ver la ciudad, tan llena de vida, con tantas luces, tanto que ver y que por desgracia yo no veré nunca más.

Dejo escritas unas cartas, para mis hermanas, para mis amigos y para ti obviamente, aunque nunca me atreví, debo confesarte mis sentimientos. Las cartas ya deberán de haber llegado, pero cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde.

Yo estaré muerta y aunque me duela la persona que más amo nunca me va a amar de la misma forma.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors****  
****leading you down into my core****  
****where I've become so numb****  
****without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold****  
****until you find it there and lead it back home******

**(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become**

Paseo por la pared, por el borde, a un paso de caer sin retorno contra el pavimento, aun así quiero pasear y ver por las ventanas de los demás, lo que harán, aunque suene morboso, quiero saber que hara la gente, que cosas me perderé cuando no este.

Veo a una chica llorando en una fiesta, finje estar bien pero no lo esta, a una anciana llorando por la muerte de su hijo en la guerra, veo a una pareja discutiendo y entonces pienso que podríamos haver sido nosotros.

Pero es demasiado tarde me he dado por vencida, no aguanto mas la soledad, ni el dolor que esta en mi corazón incrustrado dia tras dia.

Tropiezo y caigo y entonces alzo la mirada, algo me retiene es una mano, levanto la mirada y te veo a ti. Que haces pregunto yo molesta y sorprendida pues la ultima persona que esperaba ver eras tú.

**Now that I know what I'm without****  
****you can't just leave me****  
****breathe into me and make me real****  
****bring me to life******

**(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become******

**Frozen inside without your touch****  
****without your love darling****  
****only you are the life among the dead******

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see****  
****kept in the dark but you were there in front of me****  
****I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems****  
****got to open my eyes to everything****  
****without a thought without a voice without a soul****  
****don't let me die here****  
****there must be something more****  
****bring me to life**

Dices que leíste mi carta y corriste hasta venir aquí para poder evitar mi muerte, es ironico la persona que me causa este dolor y me empuja a hacerlo, me salva.

Me dices que me amas, que nunca lo has dicho por miedo a que yo no te quisiera, yo también te digo que te amo, que toda mi vida has estado en mi corazón, que eres la luz de mi vida.

Sin embargo tu mano se va resbalando y me besas, intentas tirar de mí hacia dentro pero entonces nuestras manos se sueltan y caigo mientras grito, aferandome al aire en un último intento por sobrevivir, ahora no puedo morir, no después de que todo este dolor por fin se ha ido, y tus estas aquí conmigo.

**(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become******

**(Bring me to life)****  
****I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside****  
****(Bring me to life)**

Caigo al suelo, nos si estoy muerta o no, pero sé que te veo, estas arrodillado frente a mi pidiendo una ambulancia, me consuelas diciendo que me salvare que estaremos juntos, que nada nos separara.

Yo sonrió, nos que será de mí, si viviré o no, pero sé que mis sentimientos han sido correspondidos y este dolor por fin se ha ido.

Intento mantenerme consiente pero es muy difícil, veo que la ambulancia viene, y me ponen en una camilla, tu estas a mi lado, cierro los ojos, nos cual será mi destino pero sea cual sea, ahora sé que siempre estará junto a ti.


End file.
